


Black And White

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Huge trigger warning, M/M, SUICIDE AND BLOOD, and by better i mean sadder, i wrote this a year ago on tumblr but i wrote it again and better, oh and its a soulmate au, sorry - Freeform, this is a rewrite and a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Before you meet your soulmate your world is in black and white. After you meet them you see in color but if your soulmate was to die your world would revert back.





	Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN HUGE TRIGGER WARNING BLOOD AND SUICIDE 
> 
> highkey vent

Bill hadn’t suspected a thing. ‘I’ll be at the grocery store.’ He had said to Stan. He had even asked if Stan requested anything. Stan said no. That should have been his first warning that something was wrong. Stan had always asked for something. Waffles, Orange Juice, Salads, something. But he didn’t and Bill didn’t think anything of it. 

 

It had happened when he was in the bread aisle. He had been looking for cinnamon raisin bread, Stan’s favorite, when the color had drained out of the package. Fluorescent purple was drowned into grey. Panicked, he looked around the store and saw the bright colors all disappear into blacks and whites. He remember being a child and having his whole world being bland and colorless, until he met Stan. Stan, who had brought so much light into his life. 

 

Bill remembered the end part of the old tale of soulmates: if your soulmate were to ever die, your world would revert back to black and white. 

 

A renewed sense of urgency fell over Bill. He heard his basket of groceries fall to the ground, but he never remembered letting it go. As he made his way through the store, he felt hazy, everything was a blur. He tried calling Stan but was only met with voicemail.

 

_ You’ve reached Stanley Uris, I’m clearly not available at the moment so leave a message at the tone, or don’t. I ️won’t check it either way.  _

 

“Come on Stan.” Bill said as he got into his car. “Pick up, please.” Bill felt his breathe get rapid as he started worrying about what could have happened. Robbery gone wrong, car crash, his mind couldn’t stop. He put the car into reverse as he zoomed through the streets of Boston trying to reach his boyfriend. Remarkably, he didn’t run into any traffic on his way home, which was a first. He ran up the stairs till he reached the fifth floor. Their floor. 

 

He remembered when he and Stan had moved into this apartment. Him and the rest of the losers club had gotten Stan’s couch stuck in the stairwell. He unlocked the door and ran into the living room. 

 

“Stan!” Bill ran frantically through the room. “Stan where are you!” Upon the counter he saw Stan’s phone.  _ Three Missed Calls from Bill<3 _ . He was still home. Or he left without his phone. He ran into their bedroom where they spent many early mornings and late nights together in each others company. He wasn’t there either. 

 

“Stan! Please!” Bill cried, he had gone through their entire apartment and he wasn’t here. Unless.. 

 

Bill walked slowly over to their bathroom. The door was closed. He swallowed a sob as he opened it. 

 

Stan’s body was lying in the tub. His curls were loosely floating around his face. The water ran red. On the sink, there was an open packet of razor blades with one missing. It was in Stan’s hand. Bill fell to his knees right next to the tub. He took the side of Stan’s face into his hand.

 

“Stan, no. Stan, please.” Bill choked out between cries. “You can’t do this to me. I need you. I need you, Stan.” He wrapped his arms around Stan’s body, soaking his shirt with blood and water. “Why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped you. Stan!” Bill wailed as he let his head rest on his boyfriend’s chest, listening for his usual heartbeat but met with silence. He let his tears fall onto Stan’s body, hoping that life would be like a fairytale and his knight in shinning armor would wake up. But life is no fairytale. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
